


千年

by Wiege_Grabe



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 03:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19782172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiege_Grabe/pseuds/Wiege_Grabe
Summary: 奥匈帝国在1896年在布达佩斯建成地铁，以庆祝马扎尔人来到欧洲一千年。





	千年

奥|地|利从维也纳乘火车来到布达佩斯。他只带着几名贴身随从，这并不是一次正式的拜访。他这一次会面的目的，匈|牙|利应该已经过各种途径知道了。火车这种快速的交通工具缩短了他们之间的距离，再没有马车旅行那样的闲逸，奥|地|利想着，那时候他甚至能够假装在路程中忘记了旅程真正的目的。

几小时后他们一行人就到达了布达佩斯西站。而后他们直接乘马车前往匈|牙|利位于佩斯东北市郊的别墅。他带来的几位随行人员，都是知道他和匈|牙|利真正身份的人类，但在外人看来，这只不过是一位年轻的维也纳贵族带着几名仆人来到布达佩斯探亲访友，如果没有看到这位“年轻贵族”如同山脉般古老的双眼的话。

匈|牙|利的府邸是个不大的别墅，完全比不上通常匈牙利贵族的庄院或宫殿，倒像个有钱商人置办在城市郊区风景优美处的一处产业。但她对此较为满意，有“看起来尚且自然”的城市森林公园，又离首都中心不至于太遥远。她的几名仆人在门口等候，将从维也纳远道而来的一群人迎进屋内。

“匈|牙|利小姐，您想必已经知道我此行来访的目的。”奥|地|利向着在门厅处迎接他的匈|牙|利说道，他省略了所有的寒暄，即使他的访问并没有紧急到这个程度。他只是觉得没有这个必要，并且相信匈|牙|利也是这么觉得。他摘下手套，将大衣脱下，交给随从。此时是1893年的初冬，尚未到东欧大地天寒地冻的时节。他走上前两步，在对方脸颊左右留下两个吻，与分居许久却尚保持婚姻关系的配偶并无两样。

匈|牙|利穿着一身女性打猎时的装束，土褐色的马裤和墨绿色的上衣，头发倒也是散着，不知这是她平常的打扮，还是今日为了见奥|地|利而有意为之。她默然地接受了这个亲昵而冷淡的举动。“我已经知道了，奥|地|利先生。这也并不是一个需要商议的事情，如要商议的话，或许佩斯先生才是主角。”她用德语回答着，但是在念到Pest的时候她是用匈牙利语的发音念成“佩施特”。

奥|地|利说道：“这不关他的事。”而他后向随从们示意，自己则与匈|牙|利一起进入了会客室。

此时的奥|地|利并没有抽烟的习惯。他在沙发上坐定之后不久，匈|牙|利的仆人给他送来一杯皇帝米朗琪，加了蛋黄奶油、蜂蜜和科尼亚克白兰地的黑咖啡；而给匈|牙|利本人的则是一盅李子帕林卡，金黄的酒浆，没有稀释。在仆人退下之前，他只是看着匈|牙|利，并没有说话。他们在成为奥匈帝国之后，也并不经常见面，确切说，比皇室——弗朗茨·约瑟夫和他的妻子伊丽莎白皇后——相会的次数还要少很多。

“既然您已经知道了所有的事了，”奥|地|利说道。

“我应该为此感恩戴德吗？”匈|牙|利打断道，“为了奥|地|利屈尊地记得我——匈|牙|利，所谓的一千年生日？”

“我们并不需要您为此感恩戴德。”奥|地|利用了“我们”，显然是指的他自己与皇家和其奥地利幕僚们，“这只是……”奥|地|利寻找着措辞，他感到烦躁，他知道，他早就知道，与这个不可理喻的女人的交流没有什么意义，最终只会落得个不欢而散的局面，就像之前的每一次一样。

“哼，我甚至不知道我自己在三年之后即将一千岁了。”匈|牙|利将杯中的帕林卡一饮而尽，玻璃杯底磕在茶几面上。

“这都是……历史学家的推测，您知道，即所谓阿尔帕德大公带领其子民定居在喀尔巴阡山脉附近……”

匈|牙|利哼了一声：“我不记得了。”

奥地利点了点头表示理解：“毕竟是一千年前的事了。”

“所以为此要举行一系列庆祝活动？”

“是的。”

匈|牙|利又哼了一声。

“听着，我的意思是，”奥|地|利试图组织语言，“我本以为您会为此高兴，毕竟这是为了您的子民——您民族的子民，获得自豪感，感受其先祖伟大而绵延千年的历史——”

“哦？”匈|牙|利仿佛觉得这是个幼稚的论断。

“我跟您争辩这个没有意义。”奥|地|利向来讨厌所谓民族国家之争，这是那些政客和革命家的领域，他为此已经疲惫了，太疲惫了。

匈|牙|利敲了敲桌子，招呼仆人再给她满上酒。

“伊丽莎白。”奥|地|利叫了她的名字。

“这是什么意思？”她挑衅般地问。

奥|地|利没有回答，只是看着她杯子又被仆人注满了金黄的液体。那仆人体格健壮，面容黝黑英俊，佩斯先生也是这样的一位。

“除了将在城市公园举行的’千年展会’之外，还会修建一条地下铁路——就像英国在伦敦修的那种东西一样。这将是欧洲大陆的第一条。”

“我应该为此而骄傲？”

“您应该为此骄傲。”奥|地|利猛地放下自己的杯子，故意地在桌面上留下声音。

“嗯，我会为此骄傲的。毕竟这也是为我的子民……谋求方便的一件事情。”匈|牙|利说道，仿佛被说服了。

奥|地|利松了一口气，却又开始为自己刚才一秒钟的失态而后悔。“伊丽莎白，我只是想说——”

“罗德里赫，没什么可说的。”匈|牙|利起身，奥|地|利也跟着站起来。她伸出手，抚摸着面前这个人的脸颊，这年轻又古老的面容，这个她几乎认识近千年的面容，从阿尔卑斯山上跑下来的笨拙小子，充满野心而嗜血的少年，到现在这个貌似孱弱精致的青年。

“我倒是期待你会有什么千年纪念。”她打趣般地说道。

“我的历史并没有这么……明确的记录。”他试图挤出一个笑容。

“陪着我。”她说道，并拉着奥|地|利的手，走向一扇门。

奥|地|利跟着对方下楼梯，地下室在这种别墅中通常是男主人的台球室或棋牌室，但在匈|牙|利这里却像是个……决斗场之类的地方。

“您想做什么？”他问道。他看着匈|牙|利走向插着一桶训练用剑的铁篓。

“希望您还没有生疏您的技艺。”匈|牙|利说道。

奥|地|利皱了皱眉。他虽然并不是对此一窍不通，但也不能说是擅长此道。他在近百年来，闲暇时倒是曾与一些随从击剑，但只是止于礼的小游戏——他不清楚匈|牙|利是想怎样。这女人挽起了头发，并递给他一根剑。但并没有护具。

他脱掉马甲，呆立在场地中，并没有像贵族子弟对剑那样花哨地摆出姿势，只是剑尖斜向下，带有些不解地看着对方。

幸好他的肌肉记忆远快于他的思考。他下意识地拆解着匈|牙|利的攻势——这确实不是贵族子弟的对剑，倒像是近千年前无数场血腥战争时的生死相拼，即使其手中只是无刃无尖的钝剑。他知道他们这类生物有远高于人类的自愈能力，即使受到类似的物理伤害，在并非“国家本体受到重创”时，会迅速超自然般地痊愈。他叫自己努力集中注意，试图在狼狈逃窜的过程中还上一两手。匈|牙|利向来不擅长拆招，他知道这一点，一旦他采取了攻势并保持住，这女人的体力和速度不一定一直占着上风。

他能听到匈|牙|利的喘息声。他的进攻毫无章法，并且阴险狠毒——他知道，即使匈|牙|利一直以来与随从或剑士们对剑，那些秉承规矩的人类们也绝不会使出这种招数。就在他以为自己即将得手，剑尖将将碰到对方的腰眼破绽时，那女人飞起一脚，直踢到他的手腕，他的剑脱手落地，而匈|牙|利当然抓住了这个机会，钝头的剑尖捅向他的腹部——这虽然无法一下子造成伤害，但奥|地|利还是顺势倒在了地上，不过至少拉住了对方的手腕，也使她的剑脱手，也一并倒了下来。

在匈|牙|利跟着倒下来的时候，奥|地|利翻过身，非常不雅地将对方压在身下。此时他们都没有武器，他一只手按着匈|牙|利的右手，另一只手捏住对方的脖颈，他感到背后的衬衫都湿透了，不知是因为这场打斗的运动还是恐惧或是兴奋。他收紧手指，看到匈|牙|利的眼睛中挤出几滴泪水，可能只是生理的泪水，但之后她却喉头颤动、呵呵地笑了出来。他一瞬间似乎明白匈|牙|利所想的，这一切的荒诞，一千年孤独生命的荒诞和重负——只有他，背负着同样荒诞和责任的存在，才能知道并理解这个。

他的手不由得松开了一些，甚至也忍不住狂笑起来，但这被一阵白光打断：匈|牙|利的左手从腰间抽出一把土耳其短刀，迅速划出。他急忙跃起，还好闪避较为及时，只是伤及了腹部的皮肉。

大概这是在土|耳|其占领的几百年间，她学会的招数。奥|地|利跌坐在地，解开衬衫，检查着自己的伤口。匈|牙|利放下短刀，也爬着凑过去。她没管脸上的泪痕，现在看起来仿佛在为他流泪。但那伤口只是迅速地停止了流血，而后苍白的皮肤慢慢合拢，只留下一条暗红的窄缝和之前溅出的血迹。

“就是这样。”匈|牙|利仿佛下定论般地说着，仿佛这种超自然场景她已见识了无数次。

奥|地|利望向她，皱着眉头。疼痛还在，但确实叫他有一种“在活着”的感觉。

匈|牙|利拉了一下拉铃，唤来了仆人，还是那一位英俊的小伙子。“准备一下，我们要去阿特西温泉。”她命令着。

很快另一位年轻人送过来了一件新的衬衫。奥|地|利换上，对着更衣室的镜子，努力把自己整理到仿佛刚才的一切并没有发生似的。

奥|地|利与匈|牙|利二人在公园的小径中走着，后面跟着那位年轻仆人，提着一些行李，和一对上层社会年轻夫妇带着仆人在公园散步没什么两样。现在奥|地|利知道那仆人叫佐尔坦。

阿特西温泉没有什么气派的门脸，只是朴素的几间矮房，倒像是个乡间疗养院。“海德威利夫人”看起来是这里的常客，接待者也并未对“埃德尔斯坦先生”表示出任何的好奇心。

在他们两人脱去衣物，进入泛着硫磺味的热水中，年轻的仆人带过来两杯加了白兰地和蛋清的牛奶。奥|地|利本想拒绝，但也任其摆放在了池边。

“您喜欢他，那个佐尔坦。”在仆人走后，他说道。他的浅伤在二十几分钟内已经几乎全部愈合，泡温泉也并不会有什么影响。

“这是……嫉妒？”匈|牙|利挑逗般地问道。她的裸体在泛绿的池水和水雾中若隐若现。

奥|地|利没有回答她。

“他只是个人类。”匈|牙|利说道，她喝着自己的那份牛奶。

奥|地|利准备换过这个话题。“西门子和哈斯科公司对地铁的事很在意……他们早早就拿出来了路线和涵洞、车厢设计什么的。”他为了掩饰焦虑，也拿起了酒杯，但并没有喝，“您知道，他们是德国的公司——是为了拿佩斯的地铁做实验，而后才敢于在柏林建设。”

“哦。”匈|牙|利说道。

“当然我相信他们能够成功。然后皇帝会来剪彩，然后大概会……将其命名为’费伦茨·约瑟夫线’之类的。”他故意把弗朗茨·约瑟夫的名字用匈牙利语的发音念出来。

“国王。”匈|牙|利纠正道，“你们的皇帝，我的国王。”

“嗯。”

匈|牙|利从小池子的另一侧游过来。她凑在奥|地|利身旁。

奥|地|利看着这个女人，她不“属于”他，即使他们在国家的层面上已经大致类似于人类法定的夫妻，即使在之前被神圣罗马帝国、奥斯曼帝国所统治的时期，她也不“属于”他们任何人。

他闭上眼睛，感到有些头晕，即使并没有喝那加了酒精的牛奶，但是身体却放松而舒适。

“这个温泉……这里以后一定会建起更气派的大厅、宽阔的池子，成为所有贵族和平民的乐园——不仅是奥匈帝国的，全欧洲的人都会来享受这个。”他说着。

“会的。”匈|牙|利回答道。布达佩斯的温泉资源从罗马时代就开始被利用——那时远远早于匈|牙|利的存在——之后是占领此地的土耳其人，而现在西方人才发现其好处。

奥|地|利伸手，搂住对方光裸的肩膀，希望这个举动并未冒犯到她。而匈|牙|利只是顺从地将脑袋倚在他的肩头，并放松地叹了一口气。

“还会有第二个千年吗？”她小声问道，声音中似乎带着些恐惧和期待。

“耶稣诞生到现在已经将近两个千年了，在这世纪末，民众们之中也有些迷茫的情绪，这很正常。”奥|地|利表示，他的民众们这一阵深陷“世纪末”的情绪，颓废却充满了靡靡之音的创造力。但他也不知道匈|牙|利这个问题的答案，也不知道自己是否期待或恐惧。

“陪我待几天。”匈|牙|利小声说，仿佛这是什么说不出口的话。

“我的荣幸——”在说出这句话后奥|地|利就后悔了，“不，我的意思是，这本该是我说的。如果您允许的话，我乐意在这里……”

匈牙利却又换上了一副严肃却讽刺的口气：“想必你们政府也乐意看到我们’真情实意的’’结合’。”

“我们的政府。”奥|地|利纠正道，“拜托，不要提这个。”

“这不是我的本意，我只是……忍不住。”

“我知道。”

**Author's Note:**

> 1893年，奥匈帝国为了将在1896年举行的庆祝马扎尔人来到欧洲一千年的博览会，在布达佩斯修建了欧洲大陆第一条地铁线路（即现在的布达佩斯地铁1号线）。工程由Siemens & Halske和布达佩斯电车协会承建，在1896年顺利完工并由弗朗茨·约瑟夫剪彩并以其名字命名。  
> 马扎尔人据说在896年由Árpád大公带领着，开始在喀尔巴阡山脉一带定居。  
> 布达佩斯的城市公园Városliget/Stadtwald在1896年举行了千年博览会，有一系列的建设和展览会。  
> Artézi fürdő阿特西温泉在城市公园Városliget/Stadtwäld之中，始建于1881年，当时只是个较小型的水疗中心。在原址上1909年始建，1913年建成的Széchényi fürdő塞切尼温泉，则至今一直是布达佩斯最受游客们喜爱的一处温泉浴场。


End file.
